


Missing Clues

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's in over his head and it's only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Clues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikaTanaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaTanaka/gifts).



> Companion drabble to Turning Back Time, both are going to connect in the next longer part of Doll verse. Totally re-wrote this so that everything would fit better

_Tim? No Tim was safe he wasn’t in Gotham and a target_.

“Look Kon I wish I could help but I don’t have time right now.” Dick needed to get back out onto the street before another child went missing and showed up dead. Showed up ripped apart, so horribly mutilated they resorted to DNA testing, for the world to see. “Tim’s fine.”

Tim had better be fine because the longer he stayed away from Gotham that was one less person Dick had to worry about keeping safe. Damian was too young to fit the serial killer’s victims but Tim was a perfect fit in all ways. He needed to stay far away. Dick wasn’t going to go out and drag him back to danger.

Dick was already turning around, too lost in thought and planning to truly listen to what Kon was saying. In his hind brain Dick knew that there was something he needed to worry about if it got both Clark and Kon to come talk to him. But at the moment he couldn’t even remember what that was. He and Damian needed to get out and track down the psychopath before he hurt someone else.

Kon’s shouting as he left didn’t even sink in past the wall of facts and what ifs in Dick’s skull.

He had way to many problems as it was. Bruce being back was wonderful, and Tim had been right _he was always right_ , but he wasn’t acting normal and he really wasn’t being Batman.  And there was Damian who was trying too hard and getting hurt every night. How was Dick supposed to catch the murderer and keep Damian safe from himself and every two-bit villain in Gotham?

“Damian suit up.” Dick’s voice almost broke. What if the killer decides to branch out? What if Bruce was taken down to the station to identify a bloodless body as Damian? “We need to get this case solved.”

“Stupid Clone,” Damian was still hissing and why was he focusing on something other than their current mission? “As if we would ever bother with the useless one again.”

“Damian if you can’t focus on the mission you’ll be useless.” Dick half said as he focused on pulling up the map of Gotham. Damian was always to sensitive when it came to Tim or Jason. That meant Dick had to worry about Damian going too far again tonight. “Look the Benning’s daughter was taken from her home and was found in the Gotham library.”

The Bennings. Rich family that lived near the Drake’s old house. Their daughter went to the private school Tim once had gone too. Thank god Tim was safe away from Gotham. Away from a murderer going after the children in Tim’s age and class group.

“There must be some kind of pattern we haven’t seen yet.” Dick continued, focus on the job and that would keep his little brothers safe, before pulling the cowl over his head.

Damian was at his side being careful to hide the strained muscles in his left arm, pushing himself too hard he’s going to get broken soon, looking irritated and angry.

“There must be some meaning,” Dick strode over towards the Batmobile, Damian stalking along behind him, and there really was an idea forming on the tip of his tongue. He just couldn’t find the words to express it.  To say this is what the connection has to be.

Somewhere there was a victim he was missing.


End file.
